A Past Friend
by Djxerox
Summary: A past friend of Jaden has decided to join Duel Academy. What will happen to him/her. And what challenges will they have to face.
1. The First Few Days

_**OK, this is my first ever story so reviews will be appreciated**_

_**P.S I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_

_Every student and of Duel Academy rushed to the port as the ship that was carrying all of the transferring students in Duel Academy is nearly approaching. Even Jaden and the gang are excited to see them. But the most excited of them was Jaden. Everyone could tell because they were running like crazy to the pier._

"_Jaden, can you slow down a little?" Syrus stuttered._

"_Can't" Jaden said._

"_Man, why is he so pumped up" Alexis said._

"_Maybe he's expecting a transferee" said Tyrrano._

"_Could be, or he just doesn't want to be the last to be there" Jesse said._

" _*sigh*, let's just catch up with him" Chazz mumbled._

_Everyone hurried to the port and when they got there. Jaden quickly squeezed in the sea of crowd hoping to get in front of them. When he reached front, he saw the new students coming down the ship. He was watching every student coming out of the ship just to see if she was there. But whe that everyone was out. He went to his favorite place by the woods. Now his friends confused about where he is. They decided to split up, Syrus and Tyranno searching at the lighthouse, Chazz and Alexis searching at the dorms and Jesse searching at the woods. After searching for almost three hours he found Jaden sitting there. He quickly approached him._

"_Hey, how did you know I was here?" Jaden said surprised_

"_Lucky I guess" Jesse said _

"_So then why are you sad. One minute you're all excited and happy then now you're all sad" he said_

"_Nothing, she was just not in the ship" Jaden mumbled_

"_Who's she?" Jesse questioned_

"_Just an old friend from my hometown, she said that she was going to transfer here this year" Jaden said_

_Then when his friends got tired they came back to the port to see if the others got any luck of finding Jaden. They got there but they see that Jesse wasn't still back yet. So they went searching for Jesse at the woods._

_**Jaden and Jesse's conversation**_

"_So this friend of yours, what's her name?" Jesse asked curiously_

"_Her name is Mikaila, we were once students at the same school for 6 years, but when I transfered to Duel Academy last year she said that she will transfer this year so I was excited to see her again" mumbled Jaden_

_Before Jesse could say anything they heard voices, when they listened to the voice it seemed to say Jesseee!. They both stood up rushed to where they heard the voice and when they got there they saw there friends searching for Jesse. Jesse yelled out a loud GUYYYSSSS! and there friends followed where the sound came from and they saw Jaden and Jesse. Syrus quickly dashed to Jaden and knocked him of his feet . _

"_Jaden I'm glad you're safe, we've been looking all over for you!" Syrus said happily_

"_Okay, glad to see you too, now can you please get off me" Jaden said while in pain_

"_Great. Now we found him, can we go to our dorms now I'm a bit tired because of searching for someone all day" Chazz mumbled_

"_Fine by me"Jaden said_

_Everyone went to there dorms. All of them getting on bed because it is a bit tiring that you're searching all day for someone. But Jaden wasn't planning on resting. He quickly went to a place that is a bit secluded then made a phone call not realizing that someone was there following him. _

"_Hello" a girl said._

"_Hello, I thought that you were supposed to be in Duel Academy this year!" Jaden ranted a bit angrily_

"_I'm sorry, there was just a minor setback about something okay. I promise I will be there soon" the girl said_

"_When will you be here?" Jaden asked_

"_I don't know, maybe next year. I just don't know" the girl mumbled_

"_*sigh* Fine! Just make sure that you'll be here next time" Jaden said_

"_Okay, I'm sorry" the girl said_

"_It's fine, just promise you'll come here" Jaden said_

"_I promise, and I also promise that you'll be surprised when I visit" said the lady_

"_And why is that" said Jaden_

"_You'll know it soon" said the lady_

"_Okay, bye" Jaden said _

_When Jaden had finished his call he went back to his dorm. While on the way he heard a voice that said "Who was that Jaden". He was familiar with the voice and said "She was just a friend, Alexis"._

_Then Alexis came out of hiding and went in front of Jaden._

"_How much of the conversation did you hear?" He asked_

_Alexis answered "Pretty much all of it."_

"_Ohhh" Jaden answered_

"_So who was that Jaden"_

"_A friend, she was about to come to Duel Academy as a transferee"_

"_Whats her name then" Alexis questioned_

"_Her name's Mikaila" said Jaden_

"_You can tell me about her tomorrow. I'm a bit tired now"_

"_Same here" said Jaden_

"_Let's go back to our dorms then" Alexis said_

"_Okay"_

_Alexis and Jaden went back to their dorms got ready for tomorrow because the new transferees were going to be introduced and put to their respective dorms. But Jaden wasn't a bit excited because Mikaila wasn't there but he had to go with it._


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**This is the second one, it might suck a bit but oh well**

_A new day at Duel Academy. Everyone got up and got ready because today was when the transferee students at Duel Academy would be introduced to everyone and put to their respective dorms. But not for Jaden, he was still feeling blue because Mikaila wasn't there at their school until someone knocked so Jaden quickly got up from bed and trying to look as happy as possible to keep some of his friends from finding out what was wrong. Then the knocking became more louder and when he opened the door. Out there was Syrus looking all pumped up for something._

"_Come on Jaden be faster, We don't want to be late for the event" Syrus said jumping_

"_Okay, wait for a second, I'll just get something"_

"_Fine, just be quick" Syrus said while almost tripping_

_After Jaden got his phone. Jaden and Syrus dashed to the Duel Academy's new event dome. It was half as big as the Duel Academy so many were impressed when it was opened last year. With Jaden and Syrus quickly getting closer to the event dome. Jaden was shocked about how big was it as he had never been so close to the dome but Syrus has. When they got in they quickly saw their friends in the front seating. They quickly went to their friends the first words they hear are from Chazz._

"_Great, you're almost late again"_

"_Oh come on Jaden, you just can't make it early enough can you" Alexis angrily said_

"_Come on Alexis, you already know Jaden. Can you just get used to him" Syrus defending Jaden_

"_Yeah what he said" Jaden almost embarrassed_

"_*sigh*, just sit down. It's going to start any moment" Alexis said_

_Seconds just passed and the lights in the dome were turned of, then a sound coming from all over the place shook the stadium. The gang immediately knew that it was Professor Crowler who was going to be the emcee for the event today. It was followed by an opening speech by their principal Mr. Sheppard. Then they introduced every new student at Duel Academy while the gang is having a discussion of their own._

"_Man, less students are getting transferred at Slifer Red" Jaden mumbled._

"_Well at least for Ra Yellow more students are transferred" Syrus said._

"_Heh!, Obelisk Blue had the most transfers this year" boastfully said Chazz._

"_C'mon, let's just see if theres more students" Jesse said_

_As Jaden still waited for more students to be transferred at Slifer Red, his phone rang. He just said to his friends that he was just going to do something. He went out of the dome, checked his phone and it was Mikaila again, he answered it quickly._

"_Hey Mikaila!" Jaden joyfully said, (hiding his sadness a bit well)_

"_Whoa, someone's a bit happy today" Mikaila said_

"_So, when are you going to visit here?" Jaden asked_

"_Hmm, maybe in the next couple of weeks I'll visit" Mikaila answered_

"_Oh, well that's fine" said a bit sadly by Jaden_

"_Well, okay if you're fine about it" Mikaila answered_

"_Hey, it's a bit noisy there, what's happening" a curious Jaden asked_

"_Nothing, I'm just at a mall" Mikaila answered_

"_Then what were you going to ask me?" Jaden said_

"_Oh, was just wondering what you were doing" Mikaila answered_

"_Oh, okay, well got to go back to the dome, Bye!" said Jaden_

"_Bye" Mikaila said_

_Jaden hung up and quickly went back to the dome. When he got there, he saw that the event was almost over and his friends almost ignoring the event. When he got there. Syrus quickly asked him._

"_Where have you been?" _

"_Just answered a phone call" Jaden said_

"_Who was it from then?" Jesse asked_

"_Just a friend" Jaden said almost showing his sadness_

"_Was it from Mikaila" Jesse asked_

"_Yup" Jaden said_

"_Well, what did she ask you" Jesse asked Jaden_

"_She was just wondering what I was doing" Jaden mumbled_

"_Let's talk about that later the event is going to finish" Syrus said_

_And the introducing and classifying of students was almost done. A guard at the Duel Academy came to Crowler and whispered some thing to him. Everyone wondered why a guard was there. Then when the guard left Crowler said that there was a late transferee. He first mentioned the dorm she was going at and it was Slifer Red, Jaden was pumped a little bit and he then said that her name was Mikaila. Jaden was shocked at hearing the name but still had doubts about her. When she entered Jaden was really surprised. It was really her. A tall and slim girl with a brownish-black color of hair that is long at straight with her light blue eyes complimenting her hair. As she walk through the dome Jaden couldn't believe it. She was actually there. Then Jesse and Alexis asked him a question._

"_Jaden is that Mikaila" Jesse asked_

"_Yup, she sure is" Jaden answered_

"_But I thought you said that she wasn't going to be here this year" Alexis now all puzzled_

" _Yeah, I thought too" Jaden said_

"_Well, let's just watch what next" Syrus said_

_After Principal Sheppard gave the last remarks and everyone started leaving. Jaden quickly going dawn as fast as he could down the dome to meet his friend..._

_**Okay, so that's another chapter done. But I still need to work on writing descriptive paragraphs. **_

_**Reviews please, would help on motivating me**_


	3. Turn Of Events Part 1

**OK, I made up some cards because I couldn't think of anything. Also made up another name. Anyways, hope you like it**

After the event, Jaden dashed as fast as he could to the stage to greet his friend. When he was almost there, his way was blocked by Professor Chronos. Yelling a loud. " WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!".

Jaden quickly stopped, almost falling down to his feet. Then Mikaila quickly called Jaden to come to the stage.

"Well, surprised or what." Mikaila said

"You don't know how surprised I am." Jaden said

"Well, what are you waiting for. Go to your classes, NOW!" Chronos yelled

Immediately, everyone (including Mikaila) ran out of the dome and quickly went to their classes. Luckily for Jaden, Mikaila was also in the same class as he was in. When they got to their class. Mikaila quickly asked him.

"Is Mr. Chronos always that mean" Mikaila asked him

"Sometimes, He's worse that that." Jaden answered

"Really, how did you stand one year with him as your teacher." Mikaila questioned Jaden

"Well you almost get used to it"

"Oh, okay. Well let's talk about it later. I think class is about to start." Mikaila said

Then Chronos went in and started introducing himself with a mild, soft voice. Everyone except the new students at the school all knew that he was faking it so he could just look more appealing to his students. After that he started discussing about Continuos Spell Cards, which was for Jaden was a boring lesson. He wanted to experience it in duels, not in lectures. Almost falling asleep. Chronos quickly shouted "YUKI!". Jaden was a bit embarrassed. Who wouldn't be embarrassed when a teacher yells out your name and almost everyone in your class looks at you. After that Chronos asked him a question ' If you were really listening. What are Continuos Spell Cards?". Jaden really doesn't know what is it then Mikaila raised her hand. Chronos called Mikaila and she said "Continuous Spell Cards are cards that are once activated. And it stays on the field until it is destroyed by another card". Right, said Chronos then turning his head to Jaden. "Now you know what are Continuous Spell Cards are" angrily said Chronos. Now sit, Jaden quickly sat dow and waited a few minutes for class to finish. After class. Jaden and Mikaila went to the canteen together. On the way, they saw Syrus and Jesse talking about something. Jaden told Mikaila to come with him for her to meet his friends. They then ran to Jesse and Syrus.

"Hey" Jaden said

"Oh, Hi Jaden" Syrus said

"And this must be Mikaila" Jesse said

"Wow, I'm only new here and someone already knows me" Mikaila all surprised and all

"Well, Jaden has been talking about you since the start of this semester." Jesse said

"Yeah, He was sometimes silently saying something about someone's gonna be here' Syrus said

"Well, let's just continue this at the canteen. I'm hungry" Jaden said

On their way to the canteen. They were talking about Chronos and how strict he was. They were also seeing a lot of people going to the Academy main entrance. As Jaden really wanted to eat. He also wanted to see what was cauing all the commotion. When they got there. They saw Chazz dueling with a student that they never seen before. At the duel, It seemed that the new student was winning. With Chazz having the Armed Dragon Lvl 10 and with the student not even having any monsters, he only had Spell and Trap cards at his side. It was the students turn. He was smirking for no reason then he opened "Call of the Haunted" and called out XYZ Dragon Cannon and used "Monster Reborn" to ressurrect his VW Tiger Catapult. He fused them to form VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, much to everyone's surprise. He then activated "A Forbidden Trial" which states that. "If only 2 monsters are left in the field. Flip a coin, If heads. Destroy the opponents monster and inflict damage to your opponents equal to the attack and defense of the monster combined. If tails. Destroy your own monster and inflict damage equal to the attack and defense of the destroyed monster." This was kind of nerve-wracking for the two because they could lose in a flip of a coin. When he flipped a coin. The result was heads. Chazz's monster was destroyed and he lost the battle. He quickly ranted.

"Hmph!, beginners luck"

After that, the new student came to Chazz and offered him a handshake, but Chazz refused as he still couldn't accept the fact that he lost the match. When he denied, he heard a voice saying that.

"C'mon Chazz, accept the handshake" A loud voice said

Immediately he knew that it was Jaden. But other students were also saying to accept the handshake, and he did, not yet accepting the fact that he lost to a beginner at the Academy. After that was done. Chazz went to the canteen himself still angry about the loss. The gang went to the student and asked his name.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Jaden yelled

He turned around and Mikaila was suddenly quiet. He knew he had seen this person before but she couldn't quite remember when it was. Then the kid spoke he said

"It's Lendall" the kid said

Quickly, you could see Mikaila's eyes open wide he knew he had seen this kid before with the same name, same attitude, and same face, but, she still can't remember who he was.

Then it came to her mind quickly. She remembered where she had seen him before. She met him at Domino City Central where the exams for Duel Academy were held but she still couldn't remember who he was.

Then , it popped into her head...


	4. Turn Of Events Part 2

**(Edited Version)**

**I still might have some mistakes in grammar here but I'm trying to improve it. Also created an original deck for Mikaila that may or may not have an inspiration in 5D's**

**My friend said that the plot was a little bit mixed up.**

**I also based the monsters attack and defense to the real game itself**

***Mikaila flashback***

He was a great dueler when he took his exam to get in Duel Academy, using different decks to match his opponents. He knew a lot about dueling. The rules, strategies, and combos. Some said that he was already a pro at dueling but he says that he only started 2 years ago.

As far as Mikaila could remember. He was matched againts a Obelisk Blue student, who alsolooked like Chazz. All she remembered in their duel was that the Obelisk Blue student lost and Lendall was accepted to Obelisk Blue. She could still remember the Obelisk guy was arrogant. Already complaining that he lost to a newbie rather that accept it. Then Jaden yelled at her.

"MIKAILA!"

"Huh! What" Mikaila shocked and almost falling on the ground "Why did you yell at me"

"You were staring at Lendall all the time when we were taking with him" Jaden answered

"Yeah why were you staring at him" Jesse said

"Nothing. Just remembered him from somewhere" Mikaila said

"Well, let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving" Syrus said

"Yeah, all of us are" Mikaila stated

On their to the cafeteria. They saw Alexis and Chazz talking about something. They didn't want to interfere because it looked like they were serious. So they continued the the cafeteria. Ate their lunch and asked Mikaila questions.

"So where did you actually met Jaden then" Syrus asked

"I met him at the playground when we were little. He was so cute back then. But he's still cute now" Mikaila aswered " Right, Jaden"

"Yeah' Jaden said while still having a lot of food in his mouth

"*sigh*, Still the same as always" Mikaila said

"You'll never change him" Jesse said

Suddenly, a loud bell rang to indiate that the lunch time was over. Everyone went to there classrooms. Jaden was already excited because they were going to have a practice duel for the old students to see how the new students duel. When Chronos went in, Chronos immediately paired them into two's. Luckily, Jaden was paired up with Mikaila. Jaden was really excited because he will finally see Mikaila duel. And they were lucky that they were first to duel.

When they got to their rebuild Duel Arena. Chronos said that they will have to duel their partner. As to Jaden and Mikaila's suprise. Then Jaden and Mikaila went to the field and started their duel.

"Get ready Mikaila"Jaden said

"I'm ready' Mikaila answered back

It was Mikaila's turn. She drew a card. She then activates " Future Fusion" to summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos. Then activating " Future's Arena " for Gladiator Beast's to have bonus 500 ATK and DEF and have an extra attack. She then places 2 cards face down and she ends her turn. Jaden starts his, draws a card. And activates "Polymerization" to have " Elemental Hero Wildedge at his field. Then attacked Mikaila directly, but Mikaila countered with "Mirror Force" so Elemental Hero Wildedge was defeated. Jaden activates "Swords of Concealing Light" and ends his turn. Mikaila drew a card and set "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus' to the field in attack mode. Jaden was confused when she set her monster to attack mode because its defense is more pwerful. Then Mikaila activates "Gladiator Overdrive" to switch Hoplomus' defense and attack which puts Hoplomus' attack to 2600 and defense to 600 (with the added effect of Future's Arena) . Then Mikaila activated "Advanced Gladiator Halberd" which adds 700 attack to Hoplomus. Now it's attack is 3300 and defense the same, much to Jaden's surprise. Finally, in the middle of attacking Jaden. Mikaila activated her face down cards which was " United We Stand" and "Metamorph", which puts Hoplomus' attack to 4400 and defense to 1700. Now Jaden really knows that he'll lose. Then after Mikaila defeated Jaden, they went up to the seats and wondered who was next because they didn't hear clearly who was next.

The next pair were Lendall and Alexis. When Jaden heard this. He was pumped up to see Lendall duel because when he saw him duel with Chazz. The duel was almost at the end, so he is so excited. Then Mikaila asked him.

"Jaden, why are you so excited." Mikaila asked

" Cause I'm finally going to see Lendall duel" Jaden answered

"Well, he's quite strong to duel with" Mikaila answered " I think he has decks to defeat every opponents strategy

"How did you know about that" Jaden said

"Well, I already saw him duel before we even got here" Mikaila confessed

"Really, we'll, let's talk about it later. The duel's about to start" Jaden said

Then Lendall and Alexis' duel started. It was Lendall's turn first. He drew a card. Then he activated "Blaze Accelerator" and set to attack position his Volcanic Slicer. He then activated "Volcanic Sacrifice" which he can special summon any monster in his deck for 2000 life points ignoring the cards rules on how to be summoned. He then chose "Volcanic Doomfire" to his field and set three cards face down. Then he ended his turn. It was Alexis' turn. She drew a card. Then activated "Machine Angel Ritual to summon Cyber Angel – Daikini and played the spell card "Daikini Sword" for Daikini to have an extra 1000 points but halves that to 500 when it is the opponents turn giving Daikini the attack of 3700 . After that Daikini attacked Volcanic Doomfire but Lendall activated "Volcanic Advancement" which causes every Pyro-type monster to have extra 1000 attack but lose 800 defense and causes anyone to attack them to be destroyed immediately. So Daikini was destroyed, then Alexis was really shocked about his skills in dueling. She first set a card face down, then she ended her turn. Lendall's turn once again. He drew a card, then he activated "Harpie's Feather Duster" so Alexis face down card was destroyed. Then he activated "Pyro Booster" which can boost a Pyro monster's attack by 500. And activated his last facedown card "Pyro Burner" which doesn't allow Spells and Trap cards to be used. And the card to be destroyed at the 3rd turn. Then he attacked Alexis directly causing her to lose which caused a little commotion because they knew that Alexis was one of the strongest duelers in Duel Academy.

After their duel, at least 5 more duels were next. After the duels. They all went back to their dorms because it was almost sunset. On their way, Jaden asked Mikaila something.

"So, when did you see him duel before" Jaden asked

"Right..." Mikaila answered.


	5. Who Is He?

_**SO VERY, very, very sorry for the SUPER SUPER LONG wait... Been so busy with SOOO many things... **_

(P.S. - Please R&R...)

"Well, I first saw him at Domino City Central practicing for the exam, which was going to be held in the next two. He's a good dueler, having strategies for almost every kind of deck." Mikaila said

"So, do you know more about him." Jaden asked

"Sorry, I don't" Mikaila answered

While heading to their dorms they saw Alexis and Lendall going to the lighthouse, so. Jaden didn't hesitate and asked Mikaila to go spy on them. Then, Jaden quietly dragged Mikaila to find a hidden part near the lighthouse where they can't be seen but can still hear the things they're talking about...

Then they find the perfect spot...

It's not quite the most ideal place to hide because all that's hiding them is really bushes and two trees, an average looking one and one that looks like it could fall down any minute. So after they get settled they quietly listen to the two...

"So what did you want me here for?" Alexis asks.

"I just wanted to ask a favor..." Lendall said "I just wanted it to be us here because it's really quite a personal favor..." Lendall said shyly.

"What is it then..." Alexis said in a cold yet nice tone.

"Well... I just wanted to be more close to Jaden and Mikaila and I know I can be close to them by just being friends with them but I think the both of them even remember me." he said in a calmful but embarrassed tone.

"Okay but I have two questions first. Why me? And what do you mean they won't remember you ?" Alexis said

"Well... you were the most approachable person I know since you were so nice to me when I first came here."Lendall said. "The second one... well... it's kind of personal" Lendall said

"Ohh, okay then. I'll do it" Alexis happily said

"Thanks" Lendall said gratefully

When the were done talking. Alexis and Lendall quickly left the lighthouse so they can go back to their dorms because it was already 9:30 PM and they had to get back to the dorms by 10 PM. When Jaden and Mikaila felt that they were gone they quickly ran back to the dorms.

After they get to the dorms. Jaden and Mikaila asked each other the same question at the same time.

"Did you know him before" They ask each other

"Well, we won't know the truth if we won't ask him" Mikaila said

"We'll you're right but if we pretend to be close to him he might suspect that we know something" Jaden said worriedly

"He says that we might not remember him but what if we fake that we remember everything" Mikaila said

"It still might not work because what if he was erased from our memory..." Jaden said in a fading voice

"Are you crazy! That can't be done. Technology isn't that advance yet... or is it" Mikaila said

"I still don't know... but it can be possible" Jaden said "Well we can't worry about it now. We still got classes tomorrow" Jaden said

"Well I'm already sleepy anyway" Mikaila said while yawning

"Yeah let's just change clothes and go to sleep" Jaden said

So they did, they changed clothes, fix themselves up and went to bed. Jaden took the upper bed and Mikaila took the upper. Jaden was probably the most affected of what Lendall said because he wasn't getting any sleep because he was still up at about 1AM because he kept on thinking about

one thing. "Did I know Lendall". After an hour or two he finally drifted off to sleep

At 6:00 AM Jaden wakes up and fixes his bed because he hardly could get any sleep and he wanted to impress Mikailaby waking up early only to find Mikaila sleeping like a baby. Jaden finds Mikaila cute while sleeping like that because she was all curled up and hugging her pillow like it was a teddy bear. So, Jaden didn't bother Mikaila and took a bath. It was a good thing that the dorms were renovated in Slifer because Mikaila wouldn't like the old dorms.

It was renovated because more Slifers were promoted instantly to Obelisk than the Ra because of that they extended the dorms and renovated the Slifer dining hall. Replacing the old wooden tables and chairs with new aluminum tables and chairs that are coated in a glossy white finish. Floors were changed to marble blocks and walls were painted white and the ceiling was red and an average chandelier was included. It could not be compared to the Obelisks chandeliers because this was only small if they would say but to Slifers, it was big. The kitchen was also renovated providing new cookware and a flatscreen television was installed in the dining hall and the kitchen if there is an emergency or if the principal has any announcements but it isn't used much. Then, the renovation of the dorms were beautiful. The floors are white carpeted with red, the ceiling is an exotic red, lights are bright orange. The beds were still the same only painted red and the bed frame was changed to steel. They added a TV in every room and paintings decorate the walls. The bathrooms were slightly renovated. Changing the tiles to red and the sides painted gold. Exotic white walls surround the room and a new shower was added. The sink was still the same and a toilet was added in a separate room

So, by 6:30 Jaden was already done bathing, he was already dressed got his deck and phone with him and got the new Micro Duel Disk mailed to him today. There were two but he knew that the other one's for Mikaila. With it, the duelers can now bring their duel disc anywhere they want because its lightweight, and at the same time, fashionable, the only downside is it is easy to break but the academy engineers can easily fix it. Then, he tried to wake up Mikaila but she wouldn't wake up. After a few more tries, she finally woke up still sleepy and all. Then Jaden tells her that it's 6:30 and breakfast is at 7:15. Then, she said to me angrily.

"What!" she managed a scream "Why didn't you wake me up earlier"

"You were just so cute while you're sleeping and I just got done" Jaden said

"Well, I cant do anything about it now" Mikaila said with a sigh "I'd better go take a shower then" Mikaila said

"Yeah" Jaden said

While Jaden was waiting for Mikaila, he went outside for awhile to get some fresh air and realized that only a few of the students are going out of their dorms and going to the dining hall. Then he goes to the dining hall to see if there are already people in there and he saw that there are not much any yet.

Then he comes back to see if Mikaila is already ready because its almost seven. When he gets back to the dorm he sees Mikaila already dressed and tying her shoes and I see she already saw the Micro Duel Disk.

"So, can we go now. I'm hungry" Jaden said

*chuckles* "So, you never change" Mikaila said "Yeah, c'mon let's go"

"So did you see your new Duel Disk" Jaden asked

"Yeah, but... I can't decide on what deck I'm going to use"

"Just use what you used in your entrace exam for the Duel Academy and you'll be alright" Jaden said

"Okay then.." Mikaila said "You're the expert anyways"

"Yeah, you know it!" Jaden said cockily "C'mon lets just get brEakfast and head to class"

"Okay then" Mikaila said

After their conversation they went together to the dining hall to get their breakfast and sat with some other freshmen in the Slifers. There seemed to be not much conversation at all. It's either they're not yet familiar with each other or is it because of the food. Well, the food is rather delicious today except if you don't find french toast with pork and bean stew good then you wont find it delicious at all. After breakfast Jaden and Mikaila left the dining hall to get to the Academy. When they get to the doors of the Academy. They hear somebody calling them...


	6. Surprising Twists Part 1

**Another chapter done... Thanks in advance for reading this... (Updated)**

Then when they look around they see Alexis with Jesse running towards the like there's some kind of emergency happening. After a few seconds they finally reach Jaden and Mikaila.

"Jaden, Mikaila" Syrus said looking very exhausted like he just ran 4 marathons

"Why" Mikaila and Jaden said worriedly

"Giant...Portal...In...Nature...Preserve" Jesse said still catching his breath

"What!" Jaden said "Where did it come from" Mikaila said quickly after Jaden

"We don't know" Alexis said "But, I heard that any student who dared to come close to it disappeared"

"So, are there any people we know who got trapped in" Jaden asked worriedly

"Well, the only ones we know are Syrus and Bastion" Alexis said

"So, what are we waiting for then" Jaden said "Let's go"

"No, wait!" Alexis said

But, Jaden didn't listen to Alexis. So, without another word, Jaden pulled Mikaila and quickly dashed to the forest, not even caring if Mikaila is hurt or if Jesse, Alexis and Syrus were following him. After about ten minutes, he finally got tired and stopped running. When he looked behind him he realized that Mikaila was already glaring at him. He would name it the death glare because when she was like that, no one would even hesitate to run away as far as possible from her because she can be really violent when she's angry, but lucky for Jaden, she tends to just scream at him when she's angry for the foolish things Jaden likes to do at her, but... not for this one.

Mikaila quickly grabs Jaden in his ear then yelled "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR" as loud as possible in Jaden's ear then pushed him hard so he would hit the tree. After recovering from what Mikaila did to him. Jaden stood up at said sorry to her while kneeling causing Mikaila to laugh a bit because he looked like a boy apologizing to his mother. After that, Mikaila easily forgives Jaden and rested for a bit. After several minutes, They see Alexis and Jesse running towards them. As Alexis and Jesse were getting close to them. The ground begins to shake violently and throws Alexis and Jesse to the ground while Jaden and Mikaila duck for cover. After about a minute or so, the earthquake stopped and only caused minor damage to the area. So, as Jaden and Mikaila help each other up. They see Jesse and Alexis almost approaching them.

"Why the heck did you ran off like that" Alexis shouted at Jaden

"I just wanted to see the portal" Jaden said

"Are you crazy!" Jesse said "The nature preserve and the forest surrounding it is now unstable grounds" Jesse said in a harsh tone " The Obelisk students said that their top researchers already studied about the hole and they came to a conclusion that the portal is disrupting time in the surrounding area."

"Which means that anyone or anything in the nature preserve and at the surrounding area at a 3-mile radius will be lost in there because of its time-bending properties" Alexis said

"So, I still don't understand why there are earthquakes happening" Jaden said

"That's why we've been chasing the both of you" Jesse said "To fill you up on the latest news"

"Well, it would be better if we get out of the area first" Mikaila suggested

"Yeah, it would be a good idea for now" Alexis said "And by the way, if you two moved ten more meters from here, you would have entered the danger zone. You were lucky we caught up"

"Yikes" Mikaila and Jaden said at the same time

So, without any hesitation, they went out of the forest as quick as possible and headed for the yet-to-be-constructed Research Laboratory near the Ra Yellow dorm. Jaden and Mikaila were confused why they needed to go there. So as they were entering the site. Jaden and Mikaila were still confused why they were there. When they were at the middle of the construction site where there seemed to be a circular figure on the ground surrounded by 12 smaller circles connected by lines. Alexis told everyone to go inside the circle and get the red gems placed in their Micro Duel Disk. After that. Jesse said they should

put it at the slot near front of their circle. After they do it, a small tremble happens in the ground and out comes an elevator from the big sphere in the middle. Jaden and Mikaila were speechless when they saw what just happened and what their Duel Disk gems can do. After that, Jesse and Alexis told them to get their Disk Gems and board the elevator. Just before Jaden and Mikaila board the elevator. Jaden said "Mikaila, sorry if your first time in here in Duel Academy is a mess. I could have wished it was not like this."

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't worry about it. I kinda' enjoying Duel Academy even though I only stayed here for a short time" Mikaila said "Plus, I'm still enjoying this time because I get to spend a lot of time with you!" She said sweetly.

.

.

.

.

When Mikaila said those words, Jaden's thoughts were crowded...

**Finally I'm done with this one, I'm sorry if I took my sweet time to write this... Well, it's all up to you guys if you like it on not (Please R&R) The next chapter might take more time to write but I will try to make it fast**


End file.
